


Something Just Like This

by okaybutmuke (wxrlddestroyer)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Michael is so in love, No Plot, No Smut, if you came here looking for smut you wont find any, too cute, too innocent for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxrlddestroyer/pseuds/okaybutmuke
Summary: Michael is new to the whole love thing but he thinks he got it right.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something that i got tired of having in my drafts.

Michael loves Luke in a way no one else can.

_ He loves him when he's intruding his personal space and the boy's blond hair is strewn across Michael's pillow. He loves him at three o'clock in the morning, when he gets jostled awake by his beauty to go with him to get a middle-of-the-night snack. Michael loves him when he has to remind him not to play in parking lots and Luke dismissing him but holding onto his hand anyway. He loves him when half his face is squished into a pillow as he plays with the rings on Michael's fingers. He loves him when the blond is painting and his tongue is peeking out of his mouth with concentration. How he always tells him to "shh! I'm feeling inspired!" _

And Michael can't get enough.

Luke is his novacaine. He had a taste and now he's addicted.

"I love you," he whispers into Luke's freckled back, running his fingertips over his spine.

Luke hums, pressing his back to Michael's naked chest.

"I love you too, Mikey," he says out into the chilly apartment air. Michael smiles into his shoulder, leaving a sweet kiss there.

They stay like that for a while, pressed up against each other, tangled up in the duvet, and Michael wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
